1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a microscope and a method of providing image data using the microscope. More particularly, embodiments relate to a microscope providing high resolution image data of a reflective material mask and a method of providing the image data using the microscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transmissive scattering microscopes may be used with beams, e.g., X-ray beams, which may be transmitted through an object. Beams scattered by the object are detected by a detector. When the beam is wider than the object, a central blockage may be provided to prevent beams that do not interact with the object from being incident on the detector. However, 0th order or low order light among the scattered beams may also be blocked by the central blockage. The 0th order or low order light provides information regarding an outline of the object. This information may be supplied using a longer wavelength, lower resolution microscope, e.g., a visible microscope, or may be supplied in advance. While transmissive microscopes may be applied to objects through which the beams may pass, they cannot be applied to a reflective material, e.g., an extreme ultraviolet (EUV) mask.
A microscope for use with an EUV mask may provide an incoherent EUV beam passing through illumination optics onto the EUV mask. The beam scattered from the EUV mask forms a field spectrum, and a detector images the scattered beam through imaging or projection optics, which convert the field spectrum into an image. However, use of imaging optics may give rise to aberration errors, misalignment, and defocus in the image data.